


rainy night

by thereekofgleek (ladyofjotunheim)



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, fathers, post-dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjotunheim/pseuds/thereekofgleek
Summary: a quick drabble on husbands waking up at night to the rain ( yeah, that's it. that's the plot ).





	rainy night

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies for the sudden spam of fics - i'm going through my old fics and editing & reposting them all !
> 
> special thanks to my friend abi for convincing me to actually post this - it is, after all, my first glee one-shot and dear to my heart. enjoy !

Kurt lay awake in bed, listening to the constant drum of water on the pavement. The rain had started at noon, to progress into an on-off phase, where the off was truly a soft pattering and the on was severely noisy and disorientating. Now as it neared its gentle stage again, Kurt could think. Think about everything. Nothing. Life. His beautiful husband.

_Beautiful husband_. Yes, that thought was appealing. He looked over at the magnificent human that he could call his, a look of pure bliss on his resting features. Blaine's breathing was slow and steady but occasionally he would exhale longer with a soft whistle-like sound. Staring at this wonderful masterpiece made Kurt realise just how much he loved the man sleeping in their shared bed as if their spontaneous wedding seven years prior wasn't enough proof. Or their two children. _Their_ two children that were currently sleeping in _their_ house.

Lost in his thoughts, the chestnut-haired man didn't even notice the drizzle turn to heavy downpour, didn't notice Blaine waking up and smiling instantly at the sight of his husband staring absentmindedly out the window, didn't notice that life was passing by him every second. But he did notice Blaine reaching out a soft hand to touch his cheek, a comforting gesture he had learned to love years ago.

Kurt turned around to face his one true love and let out a small giggle at seeing Blaine half awake and yawning. Blaine feigned mock hurt but gave into the soft laughter. Eventually, the two were bursting into fits of laughter, without even as much as a conversation between them since the raven-haired man woke up. Hepburn and Tracy could potentially have been woken up by the situation going on in the room across them, but Kurt and Blaine's voices were drowned out by the rain.

Sometimes it felt good to just laugh and live a little. To just bask in the present, memories and past experiences pushed aside. To just listen to the steady drum of water on pavement, downpour slowly turning back into a drizzle. As the pair calmed down again, Kurt had one thought in his head as he turned away from the droplet covered window and placed his arms around his best friend's waist, eventually succumbing to a deep slumber:

_Life is good._

**Author's Note:**

> i love kudos and comments ;)


End file.
